


Finding You

by nerdzeword



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I suck at tags, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another soulmates AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> I was just struck with the idea of there being an AU In which you stop aging until you find your soulmate.
> 
> Not my best work, but I was tired of messing with it.
> 
> All characters belong to Uncle Rick.

_ “What was it like Bee? When you stopped growing?” She sat on the end of his bed and smiled down at him.  _

_ “It feels like your heart is suddenly stopped and you can't breathe. it's hard, but you get used to it.” Their mother smiled at them from the doorway. _

_ “ Ah, But when you find your one, it's like it starts anew and you can't help but smile and laugh and when you look into their eyes it's like the two of you are the only ones in the world.” Bianca sighed wistfully and pressed a hand to her heart. _

_ “I want that.” Their mother pressed a kiss against the top of her head and smiled. _

_ “And you'll get it. You'll get it all darling, just you wait. You too Nico, it may take a while, but you'll find them, you'll see.” Nico smiled at his mother. She was older than most of the other boys his age mothers. But she was just as beautiful as she had been when she met their dad. Bianca looked the same as always. She had been 13 ever since Nico could remember, and he had the feeling she was getting tired of it. Nico wasn't going to be 13 for another day, however, and despite Bianca's morbid descriptions of the time stop, he couldn't wait. Once he was 13, he would know for sure. _

  
  


Nico stepped off of the bus and trudged towards the camp, still drowsy from the nap, and the dream memory that floated through his mind every time he closed his eyes anymore. He wanted to yell at 13 year old Nico. To tell him to stop being excited because getting a soulmate would be the absolute worst thing to ever happen to him.

But at the same time, Nico missed his childish innocence. He missed the feeling of having someone else there to celebrate growing older every year, and the sound of his mother's voice. But mostly he just missed Bianca. He missed his sister who never got the chance to feel her heart restart. His sister who died before her time.

Gaining a soulmate wasn’t anything like his mother said. Nico thought it was more like not being able to breathe, and then suddenly have several tons of oxygen pumped down your throat. Not knowing his soulmate was infinitely less painful than knowing he was out there but Nico would never get the chance to meet him.He had given up on that when his heart had restarted in the middle of a bustling times square, and his soulmate was lost in the crowd forever. 

Nico figured it was just his luck to spend 80 years looking for a soulmate, just to lose him in the largest tourist destination in the country. That knowledge hurt even worse than when he’d had a crush on Percy; who had known his soulmate, Annabeth, since before he had even stopped growing. And that had hurt a whole fucking lot.

Percy was actually the reason he was going to this stupid camp in the first place. He’d been begging Nico to come for years actually, he and Annabeth worked at the camp part time during the summers, and they desperately needed someone to help them out. 

Nico still wasn’t sure why he was even bothering to come. He walked towards the giant house at the bottom of the hill that apparently acted as the main office, and glanced around and was pleasantly surprised to find his half sister Hazel sitting in the shade of a tree. She was about ten years younger than he was, but he had only met her three years before. 

Hazel was one of those rare few who had more than one soulmate. Her first soulmate, Sammy had died shortly after her 13th birthday, only for her to discover that she had another soulmate. Hazel was the only person he knew who had been waiting to meet her soulmate for as long as Nico had.

“Hazel!” he called out to her. Hazel was one of maybe three people that he could say he genuinely liked. 

“Nico! What are you doing here!?” She launched herself into his arms and he smiled down at her. 

“Percy begged me. What are you doing here?”

“It seemed like a better alternative than wandering around aimlessly for another summer.” She shrugged nonchalantly, but Nico knew exactly what she meant. Most people stopped aging for a year or two before they met their soulmates, most didn’t take longer than 10 years at most. But for people like him and Hazel, who were stuck in 13 year old bodies for nearly a century, there wasn’t much they could do. School was only fun for the first twenty years or so before it started to get repetitive. 

“Nico! Are you taller? Oh my gosh! Did you meet your soulmate!?” Hazel began to babble.

“No.” She must have seen what happened in his face somewhere, Hazel was to only one who could read him like that, because she immediately hugged him again. “You’ll figure it out big brother. You’ll see.” he hummed, not even trying to hide the fact that he didn’t agree with her. Nico tried not to think about the fact that he would never be able to fulfill Bianca’s dream now, those thoughts would only lead to more pain on his part.

“Nico! Catch!” Nico turned around just in time to receive a soccer ball straight in the chest. 

“The fuck Jackson!” he demanded when he could breathe again.

“Nico!” Hazel looked aghast and he shot her a sheepish smile. Percy looked remorseful and a bit confused.

“Sorry bro! Wait. You guys know each other?” Nico rolled his eyes and sent Hazel a look that screamed ‘can you believe him?’ She giggled and answered Percy’s question.

“Nico’s my brother.” he blinked stupidly. 

“But you guys don’t-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Nico warned him.

“Right. Well, we’ve been waiting for you Neeks.” Nico sighed and looked back at his sister one last time before following Percy. He didn’t even get a step before he had to stop from a burning pain in his chest. 

“Nico? You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Nico replied, struggling to keep his voice even. He obviously failed, as Percy jogged back over to where he was standing and started herding him in the opposite direction. 

“You’re not fine, you’re going to the infirmary, no ifs ands or buts.”

“Percy. I’m  _ fine. _ ” 

“Nope.” Nico sighed and crossed his arms, but allowed himself to be pushed towards the infirmary anyway.

 

It wasn’t until Nico woke up in the infirmary the next day, grumpy and disoriented, that he realized what was different. The pain in his chest, from where he had been hit with a ball was still there, yes, but the familiar pang that had settled in his heart from the moment he had bumped into his soulmate in that crowd, was gone. 

He tried to think back to what had happened the day before, when Percy had manhandled him into the infirmary. He had been placed into a bed and told not to move by a rather aggressive 13 year old with bright green hair. From there he was asked all sorts of invasive questions that he refused to answer, until she had forced some pain medication down his throat and stormed off, muttering about ‘Infuriating boys.’ Nico now realized that she had to have shoved a sleeping pill down his throat as well; but none of that would explain the sudden lack of pain in his heart.

He was still pondering it, playing with the bandage wrapped around his chest absentmindedly, when someone walked into the room. Nico looked up, expecting the green haired girl. Instead he found himself looking straight into the bright blue eyes of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. 

“Oh! You’re awake!” The boy looked about 15, same age as Nico, and spoke with a bright optimism that Nico would hate on anyone else. 

“Yup.”

“Feeling any better?” Nico raised an eyebrow at him, sensing an undertone of something in the other boy’s voice. 

“Much. Can I go now?”

“Sure, just as soon as you answer a few questions for me.” Nico sighed in defeat and waved a hand for him to carry on.

“What’s your birthdate?”

“October 12th, 1932.” the other boy’s head shot up in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yup.” Nico rolled his eyes. It was always the same. Surprisingly though, the other boy didn’t comment on it, just moved on to the next question.

“When was the last time you went to the doctor?”

“Ummm… 20 years maybe? It’s been a while.” The other boy’s eyebrows shot up in indignation. He opted not to comment on it however, to Nico’s great relief.

“Okay um. When did you meet your soulmate?” The other boy looked nervous, and Nico became a bit suspicious. 

“Is that an official question?” 

“Humor me, please.”

“Two years, three months, and 16 days.” Nico was a little bit surprised at how easily the number came to him, seeing as he usually tried not to think about it. The other boy inhaled and Nico looked up to see his blue eyes widened in shock.

“Were you in times square?” the other boy asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“How did you-” Nico started, the other boy gave him the most brilliant grin Nico thought he had ever seen, making his heart gave a pleasant flutter.

“I knew it, I could feel the weight lift as soon as I saw you! And I just- Wow. This is real!” Nico was still very confused, but he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the other boy’s excited babbling. He finally stopped talking and just stared at Nico. 

“What.” Nico wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask, not wanting the flutter of hope building in his chest to grow unnecessarily. 

“You feel it too right? Like the weight on your chest is suddenly lifted?”

“I mean, yeah but-” The other boy grinned again and Nico thought that it really wasn’t fair that he kept doing that. Noting Nico’s still confused face, the boy stuck out a hand.

“Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Will. Your soulmate. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.” Nico took his hand hesitantly.

“Hi. I’m Nico, and I’ve been waiting longer.” Will laughed, and Nico was suddenly absolutely sure that he could love with the boy in front of him. He smiled. 

_ I did it Bee. I found him.  _


End file.
